powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bubbles-Sitters Club/Transcript
Bubbles: ''(pretends to be the man in the comic)'' Smarmaduke! Did you chew my slippers? (pretends to be the dog) Did you chew up my bone? (The two glare at each other. Bubbles makes a chomping sound.) (Cut to the kitchen. Bubbles is reading a newspaper on a table. She is amused by the comics.) Bubbles: ''(Laughing)'' Dogs are so silly. (She laughs again) I love dogs! (She pauses for a moment. Something is missing in her life.) Wait. I should get a dog. (She grabs the newspaper and breals down in desperation. ) I need a DOG! (She tears the newspaper apart and heavily breathes a few times. The camera pulls back quickly, we see the Professor and her sisters looking at her very confused. Her sisters are having their breakfast while the Professor is stirring something.) Professor: ''(sighs) We’ve been over this Bubbles. No pets! (''Bubbles is mad at his response. She tries to convince him that a pet is really needed.) Bubbles: 'But I gotta have a dog! My life’s so boring! ''(Cut to Blossom. She is eating her breakfast as she overhears the conversation.) '''Blossom: ''(In a muffled voice since she is having food in her mouth.)'' Bubbles! (She swallows the food.)''Just yesterday, we saved Townsville from those cartwheeling ninja giants from outer space! ''(Bubbles flies to the milk carton, very upset.) Bubbles: 'See?? ''Boring!! (She pours the milk into her cereal.) 'Professor: '''Owning a dog is a big responsibility, and I just don’t think you’re ready for it. ''(Bubbles spills her milk in shock upon hearing these words.) 'Bubbles: '''I’m responsible!! (arms crossed) Tell me three times I wasn’t. ''(The flashbacks begin. Cut to a number 1. Bubbles is in her pajamas, playing with her toys.) 'Buttercup: '''Hey Bubbles! Did you turn off the water in the — ''(She was going to speak the word "Bathroom" but a giant waterfall soaks her so that she can't said it out.) '' (''Second flashback. Cut to a number 2. The Gangreen Gang is shown tied up in a rope. But their leader — Ace seems not there.) 'Blossom: '''Keep an eye on these creeps for me while I go get the cop. '''Bubbles: '''Okey dokey egg swift yokey. ''(Blossom dashes off.) 'Bubbles: '''Hmph! You guys are in trou... (''Bubbles gets distracted by a butterfly) Butterfly! Did you guys see that? (Silence. The Gangreen Gang are no longer tied up in the rope and fled.) 'Bubbles: '''Uh oh. ''(The third and final flashback begins. Cut to the number 3. Cut to the exterior of a pirate ship.) 'Pirate: '''Oh, I got to go to the captain’s room. (''As he walks away) ''Keep an eye out for icebergs Bubbles. '''Bubbles: '''Aye aye captain! ''(Bubbles spins the wheel.) 'Bubbles: '''Wheee!! (''Because of this, the ship slides into an iceberg and sunk.) 'Bubbles: '''But none of those involve animals at all! (''Blossom is shown with a newspaper. This could be Bubbles’ chance.) 'Blossom: '''I got it! Look what’s in the paper! '''Bubbles: '''Local man opens bed bugs circus? '''Blossom: '''No. This one. ''(she points an ad on the newspaper to Bubbles.) 'Blossom: '''Dog sitter wanted. No experience necessary. (Bubbles feels delighted as she sees the ad.) '''Bubbles: '''Hey! That’s the amount of experience I have!! Can I do it? ''(she hugs the Professor's head) please? 'Professor: '''Well... ''(he nods reluctantly) I guess this could be a test. (This sentence makes Bubbles happy.) 'Bubbles: '''Yaaay!! ''(laughs happily) 'Professor: '''But remember, you’re responsible for everything the dog does. '''Bubbles: '''No worries. You can say goodbye to the irresponsible Bubbles you once knew and hello to... ''(Bubbles is now shown with a dog.) responsible Bubbles the dog sitter! (the dog woofs) 'Bubbles: '''I promise to take good care of him, Mrs. Gregory. ''(Mrs. Gregory slams her door shut.) 'Bubbles: '''Isn’t that right Paulie? Who’s a good boy? (''Paulie woofs in a happy tone.) 'Bubbles: '''Now, time to show everyone how responsible I am! ''(Cut to Buttercup and Blossom at the front door.) 'Buttercup: '''Well for me, ice cream is ice cream! Bathroom floor or not! '''Blossom: '''You are so gross Butter—AAAAH!! (''Blossom is in shock. The camera is pulling back and we see the house is torn to shreds. Cut to Bubbles sitting next to Paulie. She is feeding him a slice of pizza on the messy floor.) 'Bubbles: '''Oh hey girls! ''(She floats to the air while Blossom is dashing to her at a very high-speed.) '''Blossom: ''(Shocked)'' Bubbles!! What did the dog do to the house?! (Paulie sticks his head in a brown paper baggy.) Buttercup: 'Uhh, one thing he did is still behind the couch. ''(Paulie is shown behind the couch with what appears to be a messed up chew toy.) '''Blossom: ''(gasping)'' Are those my Sally Ride moon slippers?! (Blossom pulls Paulie into the air.) ''Give it back! '''Bubbles: '''Paulie wants to feel like he’s an astronaut too! I couldn’t say no. '''Blossom: '''You need to say no once in a while if you want him to be good! '''Bubbles: '''But he really likes being bad. ''(Cut to a pained Buttercup. Her hair is being yanked several times by the bad dog Paulie.) Buttercup: ''(Pained voice)'' Ow, Stop. Ow. Go away. (Buttercup floats up with her hair all matted up.) Buttercup: 'That dog dude has way too much pent-up energy! (''Paulie hits into the sofa multiple times.) 'Blossom: '''Bubbles, if you’re going to have a dog, you need to be responsible. That dog clearly needs to go for a walk! '''Bubbles: '''He does? You can count on me. (''Cut to Bubbles walking Paulie across the street. She begins to sing a tune as she walks.) '''Bubbles: ''(Chanting)'' I’m walking, walking, Bubbles is walking. Time to go, kick your knees, kick your toes. Walking, walking, Paulie is walking.. (Bubbles gets presumably smacked by the leash.) Bubbles: 'Oomph! ''(Paulie barks in excitement over a pie shop.) 'Bubbles: '''A pie shop? No Paulie, dogs don’t eat pie. ''(Paulie does a sad puppy-dog eyed look at Bubbles. ) 'Bubbles: '''Aaaw!! Well, I guess one piece of pie won’t hurt, if you promise to behave. ''(Paulie is wide eyed, and very happy. Cut to the interior of the pie shop, where Paulie is chowing down on pies.) '''Bubbles: '''Good. Let’s resume our tune. '''Bubbles: ''(chanting again)'' Walking, walking, Bubbles is— (Paulie smacks Bubbles again and barks over a Suits & Boots shop.) Bubbles: 'A suit store? ''(Paulie does the sad puppy-dog eyed again) Okay, but that’s it! I’m not buying you anything else! (Bubbles is now shown dragging Paulie on a treadmill below a myriad of other items. Paulie is now in a suit. they stopped in front of a Diamond store.) 'Bubbles: '''Diamond? Paulie, that is it! I took you to the hacksaw store, the crime-spree store, and the treadmill store! I’m not sure why you needed that. You were already on a walk. I’ve given you enough rewards and I have no allowance left! ''(Paulie runs into the Diamond store. Bubbles didn't notice this.) 'Bubbles: '''See Paulie, ''(Bubbles walks away and we see paulie is biting a wood stick threatening to a cashier.) there comes a time in every dog sitter‘s life where she must put her foot down and say no. And I did that. (the cashier is filling a sack with diamonds under Paulie's threaten) Many times actually. But then I lifted my foot off the ground because you were so cute. (this time the cashier has been tied up and gaged by the bad Paulie) I like to pretend the floor is lava, but the lava has hardened the sidewalk and now I’m officially putting my foot down! (Paulie grabs the sack and runs away.) (Cut to the sound of sirens. the cashier falls down.) 'Cashier: '''Stop that dog! He stole my diamonds! (''Bubbles is in shock. She begins to fly after Paulie.) 'Bubbles: '''Paulie! Stop! Did you steal those diamonds? '''Paulie: '''No, ''we ''did. '''Bubbles: '''You can talk?! And you’re smarmy? Are you Smarmaduke? '''Paulie: '''No pigtails. And I ain’t no ordinary dog. Back in the slammer, they called me Pug-Faced Paulie, the greatest robber Townsville has ever seen! ''(A flashback now begins.) 'Paulie: '''I was wanted for every major crime in the city... Like the great bacon burglary of '82, the mailman muggings of '85, the Heidelberg hot-dog heist of '04, and the time I got into old lady Finnster's trash can. ''(Cut to the reality) Those were the days. Old pug-faced Paulie was the king of criminals. 'Bubbles: '''If you're a criminal, then there's one thing I have to say to you... Bad dog, Bad dog. I'm responsible, and I'm taking you in. ''(Paulie laughs evilly upon Bubbles' words) '''Paulie: '''If I go to sing sing , little dame, you'll be put in bracelets, too. And if you try to put the kibosh on it, I'll send you straight to the wooden kimono. '''Bubbles: ''(confused)'' What? Paulie: 'You're my partner now. ''(Silence. Bubbles is looking at Paulie very confused) If I go to jail, you go to jail. (ditto and Bubbles is more confused) And you'll never get a dog. (As the last four words go out, the camera zooms to Paulie closer and closer.) (Hearing she will never get a dog, Bubbles screams out.) '''Bubbles: ''(As she cries out loud)'' NOOOO! Paulie: 'Stop your howlin', blondie, and let's get to it. With you as my muscle, this town will be easy pickings. ''(he turns and leaves) Now, let's hightail it. We got heists to pull. '''Bubbles: ''(sighs heavily)'' Walking, walking, Bubbles is walking. (Cut to a newspaper that reads “Dog Faced Duo Diverts Diamonds.” Pug-Faced Perps Pilfer Priceless Painting.“ “Canine Companions Confound Coppers.” “Alliterative Headlines Banned.” “Bad Guy Dog Friends Strike Again!” Bubbles: ''(in a masculine voice) Oh my gosh! (''normal voice) ''Boy, the news sure is boring today. ''(Blossom eyes Bubbles. She has on a golden watch. Blossom has no idea where that is from.) Blossom: 'Bubbles! Where did you get that gold watch? '''Bubbles: '''Uhh... it was a gift! From Buttercup! ''(Buttercup is shown chewing her cereal.) '''Buttercup: ''(with mouth full) Wait? I don’t give gifts. ''(she swallows her food) I take em. Bubbles: 'I’m not going to the big house! (''Blossom and Buttercup are wide eyed at this.) 'Bubbles: '''I mean I gotta go walk Paulie. ''(she fly away) 'Blossom: '''Something‘s not right with Bubbles. '''Buttercup: '''You're just figuring that out now? '''Blossom: '''Hmm.. ''(Blossom glances at the newspaper and then gives off a shocked reaction) ''Look at this! ''(she shows the newspaper to Buttercup, we see that is a wanted) Does this police sketch look familiar to you? 'Buttercup: '''Hmm.. nope. '''Blossom: '''It’s Bubbles! And look, all the thefts occurred in the places that Bubbles just so happened to be!... “Walking Paulie?” '''Buttercup: '''Whoa! Bubbles is an outlaw?! Cool! '''Blossom: '''No! Not cool. I think some blind tiger's talking wooden mirrors! If we jerk the curtain, we‘ll find the butter and egg man behind this hullabaloo. '''Buttercup: '''What? '''Blossom: '''Follow me! ''(she takes off and Buttercup follows her) (Cut to a motor shop. an explosion happened inside.) 'Paulie: '''Hey Bubbles! Hurry up with that getaway car so we can get away! ''(Bubbles was seen carrying a car flows out.) 'Bubbles: '''Uhh.. here you go. '''Blossom: '''Hey! Drop that tin can, tout suite!! '''Bubbles: '''But Paulie wanted a hayburner full of clams so we can put on the ritz! '''Buttercup: '''What are you guys talking about?! '''Paulie: '''Getaway car! '''Buttercup: '''Whoa! Dude, you can talk?! And you’re wearing a suit?! '''Paulie: '''Oh, I’m more than a dog in a suit. I'M A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND! In a suit. '''Blossom: '''Mastermind!? But you chewed up our stuff! '''Paulie: '''Nervous habit. '''Buttercup: '''And the “mess” behind the couch? '''Paulie: '''Well, your house is a maze! Now lets vamoose, blondie. '''Blossom: '''Sorry, Paulie! Blondie, err, I mean Bubbles is coming with us! '''Buttercup: '''Yeah! But not before we KNOCK OFF A FEW OF YOUR 9 LIVES!!! '''Blossom: '''Buttercup, that’s cats. '''Buttercup: '''I just wanna punch stuff. '''Paulie: '''If it’s a tussle you want, I got some tough cookies for your milk. ''(Paulie begins to blow from his piccolo.) ''Time to meet the rest of the gang. '''Paulie: '''Charlie Chihuahua. Dapper Dan Doverman. Al Kicone. Poodles Scadoodle. Herman Shepard. The Fem Maquita. Two Tails Mulligan. The Butt Sniffer... And... Mrs. Gregory! '''Bubbles: '''Mrs. Gregory?! But you’re a human! '''Mrs Gregory: '''Am I!?! Or am I... A DOG WITH A DUCK BODY! ''(The gang laughs.) 'Paulie: '''Boys, I’m letting ya off the leash! ''(The entire gang charges.) 'Buttercup: '''Finally, it’s punching time! '''Blossom: '''Let’s go girls! ''(The girls begin to punch the gang members one by one. But Bubbles is just watching.) 'Mrs. Gregory: '''What am I? '''Buttercup: '''Come on, Bubbles! '''Bubbles: '''But I.. uh.. '''Paulie: '''Now!! You're in too deep. Now Let’s hightail it before we get the icy melt. '''Bubbles: '''Okay... '''Buttercup: '''No Dude.. (''she punches a gang member.) ''help us fight! You’re a superhero! '''Bubbles: '''Yeah! You’re right. '''Paulie: '''Do you wanna go to the clink?! Let’s move! '''Bubbles: '''Oh, okay. '''Blossom: '''It’s not too late to clear your name! ''(she kicks a gang member.) 'Bubbles: '''Really?! '''Paulie: '''Pigtails, the coppers are here! ''(the police siren is sounds from off-screen) 'Bubbles: '''Oh no! Not the fuzz! (''Suddenly, 3 police cars enter the scene.) '''Blossom: '''Do the right thing! '''Paulie: '''No! You’re one of us! '''Buttercup: '''You’re one of the good guys! '''Bubbles: '''Yeah, you’re right. '''Paulie: '''You’re bad! '''Blossom: '''You’re good! '''Paulie: '''Pigtails! '''Buttercup and Blossom: BUBBLES!!! Bubbles: 'Enough!!! ''(She hurls the getaway car towards Paulie.) ''HUH, AHH!!!'' 'Paulie: '''Them's the breaks. ''(Cut to a photo of Paulie now in jail. Bubbles is standing on the right side.) '''Bubbles: ''(in a masculine voice)'' Paulie is back in the slammer. Bubbles saves the day! Buttercup: 'And that’s the cat‘s pajamas! ''(The family laugh till the Professor breaks the laughter.) 'Professor: Seriously... '''Bubbles, I hope you learned something from this experience. '''Bubbles: '''Yes Professor. I learned that owning a dog is a big responsibility. You have to walk it, feed it, and stop it from committing crimes! '''Blossom: '''Well Bubbles, that’s not—(''Buttercup shushes her) 'Buttercup: '''Shhh. That’s the best we’re gonna get on this one. '''Bubbles: '''Besides, I’ve already got what I want! ''(she points o.c) ''A kitty! ''(we see the "kitty" is just Mojo Jojo in disguise.) '''Mojo Jojo: ''(mimic a cat)'' Meow... Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts